


Divine Lily

by kybusan



Series: 50 sentences [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, M/M, No Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybusan/pseuds/kybusan
Summary: Divine Lily is one of those f* I'm stuck with, sort of need to rewrite the whole thing.That's going to happen, eventually, maybe, maybe not... aaaand it certainly is going to get a new name... Divine Lily? Holy fuck, that's cheesy :)





	Divine Lily

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez stood in the alley near the apartment block his sister had decided to settle down a couple of months ago. Or rather, he leaned with his shoulder at the brick wall, while his other arm was wrapped tightly around his middle, exhausted. And although the whole scenery looked at first glance like from a cheap gangster movie, it had something surreal to it. 

That was because the surrounding, even in the alley with the garbage bins, looked as clean and safe as you can imagine. It was a decent neighbourhood, small buildings with only four to six apartments. Middle-class cars, the majority of them in an unsurprising metallic grey stood in their parking lots as if someone had lined them up the exact same way. And each and every car faced the walls of the building with their noses. Even the greenery between the parking lots and the buildings had been trimmed to perfection. Not a single branch or twig stood out. Boringly clean and safe. 

Fifteen minutes ago the last light had been turned oﬀ, and since then, no one had entered or left the building Grimmjow observed. Why should they anyway? It was around two o'clock in the morning, the good people around here would be asleep. He scoﬀed at that thought and flipped his pack of cigarettes from the pockets of his jacket. The light of the flame lit up his face for a moment, sapphire blue eyes reflected the light like the facet of a jewel. One thick strand of his unruly blue hair hanging into his face almost caught fire, but his hands instinctively knew how to lite up the cancer stick without setting ablaze the mess he called hair. Although, his hands were shaking hard. 

Too hard for his liking, and despite it was a mildly warm spring night his body trembled from the cold that was creeping into his bones and muscles. The severe blood loss, and maybe the aftermath shock, were kicking in. His body was reacting. He needed some medical attention, now. Or at least a bed he could lay down and rest for a couple of hours. He sighed and after one last deep inhale he flipped his half burnt cigarette away. 

He thought it safe enough to leave his spot and limped cautiously over the street, opened the front door and somehow managed to climb the stairs up to the third floor. He had some diﬃculties to open the door to Nel's apartment but, after some fumbling with the keys she had given him, he was inside the spacious and - more important - safe apartment. 

The second the door closed behind him he let go of the shabby shirt he firmly had clutched on his waist. The blood from the wound immediately started to drop down on chalky white floorboards. With one hand on the wall, Grimmjow sank down on his knees and forced himself to take a deeper look at the wound, still wondering when he had switched on the lights. He didn't register the two pairs of worn out black and white sneakers his sister never would have worn, nor the black jacket, which had been carelessly thrown to the ground beside the shoes. 

"Fuck!"

The breathless groan was almost inaudible. His eyes narrowed down on the slightly curved cut, starting shortly under his left rib and ending above the waistline of his combat trousers. It wasn't deep, no internal organs had been injured. It was just a bloody mess. And probably he had lost too much of that vital red liquid, because it felt like his mind started playing tricks on him. There, in the door to the living room, stood a gorgeous young man, arms crossed over his bare chest and a deep frown on his face, showing oﬀ quite a hostile expression.

"Is hell now sending his most precious devil to get its claws on my soul, or what?", Grimmjow asked the figure in the doorway growling.

He tried to stand up, to face the unknown, but slipped on his own blood that had formed a puddle on the floor. A grin split his face and he let his head fall back on the door, giving away the impression of defeat. But the same time, cautiously, he retracted his legs and arms, searched for a good hold. A hold on something, anything, that would give him an upper hand. Every muscle in his limbs was as tense and compressed as a spring, alerted, ready to snap, when he spat the next words.

"Guess you need to come over here to collect it ... !"

The devil in the door frame didn't move, but his expression had changed from a hostile to a concerned look. His tense shoulders loosened when he unfolded his arms and made a step into the small entrance-room. Grimmjow instinctively backed oﬀ, but the door in his back stopped any further moving so he readied himself to defend whatever life was left in his body.

"You are Nel's brother, Grimmjow, isn't it, the one supposed to be dead," the other male asked with a low voice while he cautiously kneeled down at the wounded's side. A voice that reminded Grimmjow of a dark and strong Single Malt mixed with golden and sweet honey, a voice sounding surprised, maybe even astonished, but with no hint of shock or fear in it.

Grimmjow's head snapped to the side the other had kneeled down, but the movement had been way too fast. The last thought his dizzy mind came up before it went black, was that the orange halo around the stranger's head reminded him of a divine, orange lily.

**Author's Note:**

> Divine Lily is one of those f* I'm stuck with, sort of need to rewrite the whole thing. 
> 
> That's going to happen, eventually, maybe, maybe not... aaaand it certainly is going to get a new name... Divine Lily? Holy fuck, that's cheesy :)


End file.
